lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
July 1702 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - July 1702 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Baltic. *Heavy rainfall in the East Indies. *Storms in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Constantinople *The Divan of the Ottoman Empire has met for its regular summer session (the Divan is a body which has the authority to make laws binding on the entire Ottoman Empire). The members were asked to vote in favour of the creation of an Imperial Board of Trade. With its main office in Istanbul (Constantinople), it would work through the trade missions of each Ottoman state abroad to promote trade with, and investment in, the Ottoman Empire by foreign nations. It would represent sectors across the whole Empire in addition to goods specific to individual Ottoman states. Whilst reporting to the Anatolian Minister of Trade, annual meetings of the Board would take place which all Ottoman trade ministers may attend to determine the Board’s direction and policy (the specific process for which will be worked out later). The Board would be funded by Ottoman Anatolia on behalf of the entire Empire, as a token of Anatolian goodwill to its fellow states. The Divan submissively voted in favour of the creation of such a board of trade. The next motion was giving consideration to having a single Ottoman Empire trade mission sent to any given city, rather than having individual regions sending their own as is currently the practice, which will save money for the Empire as a whole by avoiding duplication. The Divan was unsure if this would work in practice, unless all trade was subsumed under a single authority (an idea which at the moment has little vocal support), and so has advised against this cost saving measure. Hanover *Prince George of Hanover publicly expressed alarm at the Prince of Saxony’s recent public rebuttal of Austria. “It seems my brother prince offers us all in Germany friendship while at the same time making clear his intention to invade us in order to create his Kingdom of Germany along with Prussia. I for one will be watching him all the more closely, and his threat inclines me to be more likely to support Austria if it comes to a clash of arms!” “The seizure of Stade is the first case in point, and is a crisis for the Court of Hanover. I call on Prussia to withdraw from Stade by October 1702, or Hanover may reluctantly be drawn into the campaign against my will, but in order to defend my sphere of influence.” Edinburgh *A summer ball has been hosted at Holyrood House for visiting English as well as Scots nobles. Immaculately turned out soldiers paraded in battalion strength to mark the opening of the ball, which began with dinner and drinks, followed by dancing. Regensburg *The Archchancellor of the Imperial Diet, the Prince of Pfalz has arrived in Regensburg and ordered the Diet into session in order to examine the Prussian Question. These points have been presented for debate, on which delegates are asked to pass comment next month prior to a vote being held in September: i. Should the Treaty of Westphalia still stand? If so is it legal for Prussia to attack Swedish territories within the Empire to absorb them into Prussian lands? ii. Should the Prussian/Saxon policy of annexing smaller German states as announced in June 1702 by Frederick Augustus be approved by the Imperial Diet? iii. What is the Imperial Diet's view of French intentions for military intervention within the Holy Roman Empire? iv. Should the Reichsarmee contingents of the Empire now be raised solely for defensive purposes against foreign invaders of the Empire? *Having quit the talks in Copenhagen, Count von Salzburg has travelled to Regensburg. Turin *Duke Victor Amadeus of Savoy frowned on being presented with the new Bavarian ambassador to the court of Turin. He politely explained ‘that it is not appropriate for a lady to represent a prince at court,’ and dismissed her, thus preventing the Bavarian embassy from opening here. Cat Island *An anchorage overlooked by Como Hill on Cat Island in the Bahamas has been paid a visit by Spain's Armada de Ballovento, which arrived with large battle flags on display, cannon run out and battle sail deployed. The armada met with no resistance but found the site relatively peaceful; Admiral Antonio Gaztaneta was however presented with several English merchant sailors who claim to have been pressganged by Blackbeard, who they say operates out of here! They also told him that several pirate ships had set sail shortly before his own fleet arrived, having been warned of his approach by lookouts on Como Hill. Two Spanish merchant ships have been recovered, and several facilities taken by marines as well as a large stash of coins (guineas and maravedis). Dresden *Prince Frederick Augustus of Saxony, with less drama than usual suggesting he is of a serious frame of mind, has publicly revealed that he has signed a treaty with the King of France which guarantees France will support Saxony if she is attacked by anyone else, including Austria. Poona *In order to celebrate with his nobles the great victory over the Portuguese Europeans at Velha Goa, Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram of the Maharatas returned from his pilgrimage to the sacred Hindu lakes of the Himalayas and feasted in a hired hall with them. During this Prince Rajaram proclaimed that Pondicherry is no longer considered to be French 'but belongs to the English.' Mogilev-Podil'skw *There was great excitement at the official opening of the Moldavian Imperial Academy of Estate Management at Mogilev-Podil'skw this month. A fine modern building, fronting onto the central square of this thriving market town in the agricultural heartland of the ancient nation, it was decked in patriotic flags and bunting in its role as the setting for a sumptuous open-air banquet to which all the notables for versts around had been invited. The Hopsdar-Prince Mihail Racovita himself was in attendance and made a jovial speech welcoming the first 1,000 students and praising the talented and dedicated teaching staff. "We Moldavians have both a natural talent and an ancient tradition of agricultural excellence to draw upon," he said, "but now we aim to refine and multiply that rich inheritance with the judicious application of scientific research and diligence. I have no doubt that when our first students matriculate the international reputation of this foundation will be without compare, and that students from all over the Ottoman Empire, and even further afield, will flock to our shores to gratefully absorb some little of our earthly wealth and wisdom." Berlin *Before saying goodbye to his family, Prince Frederick of Brandenburg-Prussia turned to his old friend Field Marshal von Stein and said, "Well old friend, it seems our duty is clear. Will you join me at the front?" Stein nodded, and grimly replied, "We have much to do, Your Highness." *Count Otto von Voss, Foreign Minister, has announced to the Diet of Brandenburg that 'we have received communication from the Spanish and Austrians - both of whom inform us that they can individually defeat the French with some ease and we should not have allied with them. We say the proof of the pudding is, as they say, in the eating! My guess is the French marshals may well consider otherwise.' He then added that Prussian troops have left Stade following the Emperor's threat of war. Berne *Freiherr von Cronsbruch has proposed Austria pay the maintenance of troops hired off the Swiss Cantons, and 100,000 Talers on top of this for each battalion, squadron or battery hired, and asked the Swiss this is agreeable? Copenhagen *Herr Strickler, Prussia's amassador to Sweden, has informed King Charles XII that 'the Prussians have withdrawn from Stade.' Paris *Organised by the Constable of France, Claude Louis Hector de Villars, Marquis de Villars, a very long parade has passed down the boulevards of Paris. King Louis XIV came from Versailles with the ambassadors from his court to inspect what His Most Christian Majesty told was a parade of 'French line troops currently in Paris before their deployment in field armies or to garrison elsewhere.' They gathered on the balconies of a tall building which gave a good vantage point, and they endured one of the longest parades in all history? Thousands upon thousands of troops passed by, infantry then cavalry then more infantry, and so on; over 200,000 soldiers went by! Freiherr von Reldburg, the Austrian diplomat, looked rather ashen. The parade lasted nearly all day and, if we are honest to you dear reader, bored the onlookers something rotten! The Marquis de Villars explained that the artillery did not take part as that would have made the paraded even longer. As evening closed in the King asked Villars to give him the totals (an adjutant had been laboriously noting the units as they went by). Villars said that the total was precisely 277,500 men. King Louis then asked his Constable, Villars, if he thinks he has enough troops? This gave the opportunity to his Constable to remind His Majesty that those he has seen today exclude troops garrisoned outside Paris, those in the Foreign Legion, elite units based in Paris and elsewhere, those in l'Armee du Nord, and various specialised forces (for which he added there is always room for more of in the royal army). Looking thoughtful, His Majesty agreed that some reorganisation of the army would indeed by desirable. Then Villars said he would prefer more troops to ensure the defence of France if the majority of these troops are shortly to be sent into foreign lands. King Louis turned to the ambassadors of Austria, Spain, England and the United Provinces, and asked them if they thought this a possibility? Freiherr von Reldburg frankly replied that after what he had seen he dearly hoped not, while the Spanish incumbent General Manuel Dego smiled broadly and declared that it would be very dangerous to oppose such power as the King of France possesses! For England the Earl of Pembroke agreed, and congratulated the King upon his very fine army. The resident for the Dutch Republic, Elmo Putnam spoke last. He endeavoured to actually answer the question, and said that he presumed that if aggression became a reality in Germany and broke the terms of the Treaty of Westphalia, then France may be obliged to send her armies over the Rhine. Moscow *Philippe II, Duc of Orléans has travelled to Moscow and requested permission to enter the Tsar's court? *In the Kremlin, in the presence of numerous army officers and boyars with a military family tradition, Tsar Peter made the following announcement: "Many of you who stand before me were with me at Preobrazhenski during my youth when we would daily practice the martial skills of war and dream of re-building the Russian Army. Those reforms are coming to fruition and our military might grows ever stronger. Under your guidance our army, our national security, is in safe hands. We should all be proud of the obvious results of our years of toil. Our army though is not only for the purpose of our protection. I want us to be a proud, strong, honourable nation willing to extend the protection of the Bear to our friends." "Those friends include the great nation of Prussia who has taken decisive and justified action in Northern Germany. These actions will be met with scorn, accusation and threat in some quarters… those sentiments do not concern me. My friend Prince Frederick III, Elector of Brandenburg though can be assured that Russia stands by his side in these troubled times. We will not idly sit by and watch Prussia be attacked. Gentleman we will go to war to protect the honour of Prince Frederick if required." Cheers and shouts of agreement broke out and the gentlemen roared, 'Long live the Tsar! God save the Tsar!' Eventually they quietened down, allowing His Highness to continue: "I have also heard the kind words of Frederick Augustus, Prince of Saxony; an immense leader of great stature and another great friend. Central Europe should look to these two rulers are their role model for a better future." *The headless corpse of the late Maung-Sa was to be delivered to the Burmese embassy by Russian workers. They had trouble finding it, only after a few hours learning that the embassy had been closed down and so does not exist. Eventually Chancellor Maung Kala, a member of the Burmese Royal Council was traced in the city. He however squeamishly refused to take delivery of the remains, which were then taken to a pauper's grave and thrown into it. Munich *The Grand Chamberlain of Spain, Count Monterrey has gone from Brussels to the Bavarian court in Munich, where he was introduced by Francisco de Achegin Godinezis, the viceroy of the Spanish Netherlands’s ambassador to Bavaria. Monterrey handed to GeneralFeldMarshall Johann Baptiste Count d’Arcothe sum of 1,000,000 maravedis in coin by way of a subsidy for the Bavarian Treasury, and also arranged the transfer of 300 trained officers and 700 recruits, as well as presenting him with a silk battle banner of the Swabian League stitched by the Queen of Spain herself. "It is said in Munich and elsewhere in the Catholic south and Rhineland that the Hapsburg Road from the Milanese is open once again," Count Monterrey said. *At the end of the month the Prince of Bavaria rode back to his court from Berlin. London *Enjoying the summer air Mister Grenville de Coursey accompanied Ms. Belle Watling as they promenaded from Park Lane to the coffee houses of London. He took the lady to one of his favourites, Grants Coffee House near to Hyde Park. Here they took good coffee and joined in the idle chatter about politics and trade as well as amiably playing whist as a diversion. Mister de Coursey was surprised to hear some of his fellow suppers openly talk of dog fighting and of rat pits in the city's public houses. Belle in the meantime took her leave and visited salons, ensuring her clothes matched those of the well-to-do and conformed to the latest trends, while Coursey went on his way to purchase several superior gentleman's firearms. Formosa *Chinese horsemen on patrol in the island of Formosa have come across the bodies of four missing prospectors in a cave. The cause of their demise remains a mystery; they show no signs of violence to their bodies but their poses give the impression that they could not breath (in other words, that they were suffocated). Shanghai *Lord Yea of Shantung China has visited Longhua Temple to piously offer Buddha a gift and prayers of thanks for the good harvest. He joined with the monks and provided the finest foods and incense by way of offerings. Nerchinsk *Vasiliy Golitsyn, Governor of the Far East has, in the name of the Tsar decreed that shipment and resettlement to Texas of 15,000 subjects of His Highness. Knowne Major Army Movements *Austria??s Army of the Danube has marched into Gorlitz. *Prussia??s Sud Armee has ridden out from Kolberg, and the Wespe Dragoons have ridden from Stade to Berlin (the Grande Armee of Prussia has also left Kolberg). People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis XIV Of France, The Sun King *Prince Frederick III, Elector Of Brandenburg, Duke Of Prussia, President Of The General Directory *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma *Captain Edward Teach, ‘Blackbeard’ *King Pedro II Of Portugal Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *El Mina Squadron of the United Provinces has set sail from Colombo. *Deaga??s fleet of Spain has sailed from Havana. *France??s Martinique anti-smuggling fleet has sailed fromMartinique to New Orleans, and the Santo Domingo anti-smuggling fleet has gone from Santo Domingo to Martinique, and the New Orleans anti-smuggling fleet from New Orleans to Martinique. *China??s Beiyang Fleet has sailed from Tsing- Tau to Shanghai. *Five Spanish merchantmen have gone missing while in Cuban waters. In one instance, a French-flagged force of five frigates and ten merchantmen were bearing down on a Spanish merchantmen when a patrolling Spanish frigate ran out cannon and intervened. There was no clash, since the French ships veered off and sailed away without closing to engage. *Ten Spanish merchant vessels are reported lose while in waters off the coast of Floride. *What has been happening became clear near the end of the month: The French Royal Navy has been reacting against Spanish interests because Spain opened a trade mission at Santa Carlos (which the Navy has been told is near Fort Prudhomme). This has been considered a contravention of French Navigation Acts, so all Spanish ships encountered on now being stopped on suspicion of bringing these Acts (or, in other words, on suspicion of smuggling). *Merchant captains were ordered to produce their ship??s log and if the examining officer considered the entry to be forged, or the cargo suspicious - for example, muskets, then the merchant has been deemed guilty of smuggling. *In each instance release can be sanctioned upon payment of a £10,000 fine and then each ship shall be sent upon its way, with a note to be made in the log book to ensure the ship is not stopped again. *News of this broke after two of the captured merchant vessels?? captains were declared innocent and released with their ships, cargo and crew and good name intact. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Tuscany to France, Conte di Parma. *Sent by Shantung China to Russia, Master Xia Yuanji, and Father Matteo Rici to Nerchinsk as Consul General to the Russian Far East. Trade Missions Opened *By Sweden in London and Cadiz. *By Shantung China in Moscow and Nerchinsk. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7